goddessgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris
'''Iris '''is a major supporting character in the Goddess Girls (Series), and is the goddessgirl of rainbows. She has been sent by Principal Zeus to go down to the River Styx on high demand, so it is likely for her to get along with Zeus too. She also has a crush on the godboy of the west wind, Zephyrus. Iris can additionally create rainbow slides down to the Underworld. Iris is also one of the popular goddessgirls at MOA, thus is friends with Aphrodite, Athena, Persephone, and Artemis. In the blurb of "Iris the Colorful", it is shown that Iris is insecure and unsure if Zephyrus likes her or not, or if he likes Antheia instead. Additionally, she is also friends with Pheme and Pandora, and they normally turn to her when they need a friend or partner. Overly, Iris is a social character with thorough development who has been made a clear description in "Iris the Colourful". Appearance Iris' hair can change into any color, but she has wings and hair that change color according to her mood. She has light purple eyes, a long flowing purple chiton, wavy hair and rainbow earrings. She also wears violet eye shadow and bright pink lipstick. Iris has dark pink bracelets around her arms. She also owns makeup and nail polish that can change color as well. Sometimes Iris wears that color-changing makeup and Athena borrowed the rainbow-colored nail polish in the book Pandora the Curious. Personality She is a bubbly and cooperative person that is also faithful and optimistic. Iris has also likes Zephyrus, godboy of the west wind, but tells herself not to go green with envy even if he has eyes for her BFF, Antheia, goddessgirl of flowery wreaths. Though with this kind of personality, she is friends with the four most popular goddesses at MOA. It is well-shown on the front cover that she and Zephyrus are already friends, and their relationship has developed more in her book. As she describes herself, she believes that she is definitely not clumsy, despite (formerly) having troubles with her rainbows, with Zephyrus having to catch her each time she falls. Like the original character Iris from the mythology, she is also ditzy. Family Confirmed by Suzanne Williams, the Harpies will make their first appearance in her book. In the mythology, Electra and Thaumus were also her parents. Romance Iris currently has a crush on Zephyrus, the godboy of the west wind. She suspects that he likes someone else, her BFF, Antheia. The fate of the relationship has not been carried on yet, since Iris the Colorful has not been released yet. Appearance in Books *Iris made her first ever role in Goddess Girls in the Girl Games and in Artemis the Loyal, when Aphrodite asks her and her best friend Antheia to sign a petition for the goddessgirls to compete in the games. Iris told Aphrodite how silly the boys' ideas were of how the girl games were going to turn out. *Iris makes her next appearance in Pandora the Curious, when Zeus asks them to pair up in science partners, Pandora turns to Iris to ask for partnership, but she is already paired up with Antheia. She also lends her rainbow-colored and changing nailpolish to Athena. *Pheme tries asking Iris for help because she is usually an open goddessgirl to turn to, but Iris turned away. She was mentioned in Pheme the Gossip. *She makes her powers confirmed in Persephone the Daring, that she can fly up in the sky and make rainbows of any shape. Eurydice dared her to make her rainbows in the shape of a heart. Also, it was previously her turn to watch Adonis the cat, before Persephone's. *Iris was also mentioned in Pandora the Curious by Athena, when the "ditzy" bubble hit her, she asked to borrow some rainbow-changing nailpolish. It is likely that Iris' personality trait would be slightly ditzy. *Iris paints the carousel instead of choosing a represented animal in rainbow colors in Cassandra the Lucky. *Iris and her BFF Antheia take care of Artemis' dogs when they are on the aMAZEment Park trip. Powers and Abilities *Iris is the only goddessgirl at MOA who naturally was born with wings, unlike Phe me. *Iris can create rainbow slides from MOA to anywhere, linking it with everything including the Underworld and Earth. *Iris can change her physical appearance depending on her emotion. She also posesses makeup like that, most likely her altering them up with her powers. *Iris can make rainbows of any shape and size. As revealed in "Persephone The Daring", Iris can fly fast as well. *Iris can shoot poweful orbs of rainbows like fireworks in any shape requested. *Iris can sense auras of other students nearby. Extra Info *There will be a book with her as the main character coming out on August 29, 2014, called Iris the Colorful. *An image of Iris has been updated on Amazon and on Kindle, however, the image was already leaked on August 30th, 2013 by email, since Suzanne and Joan already planned it from there. *For the second time in this series, on her front cover, none of the Goddess Girls (Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis and Persephone), are on it. (The first being Medusa the Mean.) *It is likely that Iris will be more mentioned on the upcoming book: Athena The Proud. The cover art for Iris will be at the back of Athena the Proud. *In the myth, Hera and Iris are good friends, so Hera might be a character in Iris The Colorful, with Iris giving her a present, likely to be honey or sacred water. *Iris can travel in the speed of light. *Iris can slide on rainbows and bridge the Underworld with Mount Olympus. *Her hair, eyeshadow, wings, and nailpolish can change color. *Iris likes Zephyrus, and it is likely that Zephyrus likes her back.